Here With You
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: One-Shot. Diez años, once ocasiones. (Traducción autorizada)


**Hola, les traigo esta traducción hermosa que me encontré esta mañana. Que cabe mencionar es mi primera traducción espero no este tan mal. :)**

**La autora original se llama Kyra (alias blankwhitespaces), aquí les dejo un enlace a su maravilloso Tumblr donde pueden encontrar este fic. ( post/33595041282/here-with-you-kurt-blaine-r) **

**Ni Glee ni esta historia me pertenecen, solo soy una fangirl con amor por la lectura y Klaine. **

**Posdata: La autora y yo les recomendamos que lean esta historia mientras escuchan 'Here With Me' de la fantabulosa banda The Killers 3 **

* * *

**Here With You**

**Uno**

La primera vez es porque ambos pasan a comprar yogurt en el mismo mercado, la misma tarde del martes, Blaine recuerda que Kurt siempre tenía una preferencia por los arándanos y el a la vainilla. Al igual que él recuerda la forma en la que se curvan las manos de Kurt alrededor del contenedor, arquea su boca mientras mira a Blaine con sorpresa. Él siempre se acuerda de las cosas más pequeñas, porque es mucho más difícil que recordar las cosas grandes.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dice Kurt, a lo que Blaine responde "cuatro años".

Kurt le pregunta acerca de su gato, que está muy bien, y Blaine le pregunta sobre el padre de Kurt, que está muy bien también. "¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café?" Kurt pregunta, pero Blaine tiene que estar en las conferencias de padres y maestros a las 6, por lo que solo intercambian números de teléfono.

Kurt nunca llama, Blaine tampoco lo hace, y sigue siendo así.

* * *

**Dos**

La segunda vez, irónicamente es en una tienda de café, porque Blaine necesita su dosis de café antes de revisar algunos documentos, y Kurt se agotó después de un día en sus ensayos. Ya han pasado ocho meses, aunque Blaine no reconoce recordar eso, se ríen un poco y Kurt utiliza esa risa jadeante que a Blaine siempre le gustó mucho. Se sientan juntos en una mesa de la esquina y Blaine recuerda eso también. Resulta que Kurt tiene un nuevo apartamento, está saliendo con un miembro del _backstage_ que conoció desde que comenzó la producción de _Guys and Dolls_ hace dos años, y su medio hermano acaba de tener un bebé.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Kurt le pregunta, y Blaine le cuenta de sus alumnos, de la próxima lección de la antigua Grecia que comenzara el lunes, y del gran retraso que tiene pues no ha revisado los últimos ensayos de sus alumnos. No tiene mucho progreso con aquello esa noche, pero se va de la cafetería con el recuerdo de Kurt sonriéndole solo a él, y de cómo alguna vez había sentido lo cerca que era tenerlo contra su pecho.

* * *

**Tres**

La tercera vez comienza con un mensaje de texto.

_Tengo algunas entradas extras para el show. ¿Quieres una?_

Blaine dice que sí. Y resulta que el novio de Kurt dice que no. Blaine se encuentra con Kurt después del espectáculo, ve las flores enviadas en lugar del hombre que debería haber estado allí, y al igual que como lo hacían antes, Kurt le permite a Blaine abrazarlo. Blaine no esta seguro de si puede sentirse aun más cómodo en sus brazos. Sólo dura un momento, pero es demasiado. Kurt es demasiado, y Blaine no puede manejarlo.

La próxima vez Kurt le envía un mensaje a Blaine, el ya no responde.

* * *

**Cuatro**

La cuarta vez no se reúnen en absoluto, solo es el re descubrimiento de una pequeña caja de terciopelo que nunca fue aceptada. Nunca fue usada.

* * *

**Cinco**

La quinta vez comienza con un mensaje de texto.

_Lo siento._

Y otro, un par de días antes de que Kurt respondiera.

_¿Podemos encontrarnos?_

Blaine se encuentra con él afuera de su departamento. El lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Kurt estuvo aquí. El gato todavía lo ama, salta al regazo de Kurt en el momento que se sienta en el sofá.

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunta Blaine y Kurt solo se encoge de hombros. Tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojos, algo que Blaine siempre había amado que y Kurt siempre había tratado de cubrir.

"Estaré bien."

Siempre había dicho eso también.

Blaine no lo cuestiona, no pregunta sobre el novio de las muchas flores. Él hace el té en su lugar.

"Dos de azúcar, sin leche, ¿verdad?" Blaine le pregunta. Kurt solo sonríe y dice: "Lo recuerdas"

"Por supuesto que sí."

Se sientan y hablan sobre nada en absoluto realmente, hablan de la música, las películas y de sus antiguos profesores.

Blaine recuerda lo mucho que extrañaba esto.

* * *

**Seis**

La sexta vez es después de que de Blaine conoce a Jared.

Jared es un maestro nuevo unos años mayor que Blaine, es divertido e inteligente, amable y muy bien parecido. En su tercer mes de aniversario, compran entradas para ver _South Pacific_, y durante el intermedio Blaine encuentra a Kurt en el vestíbulo comprando agua.

"¡Hola!" Dice Kurt. El se ve mucho mejor, sus ojos brillan al igual que su sonrisa "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Blaine sabe que no debe sentirse culpable, pero su estómago todavía lo molesta un poco cuando le dice a Kurt que está aquí en una cita. La sonrisa de Kurt se mantiene.

"Eso es grandioso", Kurt dice, y Blaine no lo ve de nuevo por dos años.

* * *

**Siete**

La séptima vez no se reúnen en absoluto, pero hay una caja escondida en la parte superior de un armario, porque hay una nueva lista para ser entregada esa noche.

Blaine no puede desprenderse de la sensación del terciopelo en sus dedos, y nunca se atreve a venderla pues ahí esta el futuro que pudo haber tenido.

* * *

**Ocho**

La octava vez es en una cena, hay un anillo pesado en el dedo de Blaine. Kurt está sentado solo mientras come una ensalada, el ve a través de sus gafas cuando Blaine le dice hola. Su cabello está despeinado, y tiene la cara delgada.

"Hola", dice, e invita a Blaine a sentarse con él.

"¿Así que estás casado?", Pregunta, señalando a la mano de Blaine, el asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Una persona especial en tu vida?", Blaine le pregunta y el solo ríe, pero ya no es la clásica risa de Kurt. Demasiado frágil. Demasiado dura.

"Yo realmente no tengo tiempo para nada de eso", Kurt responde, después paga otro café para Blaine.

* * *

**Nueve**

La novena vez es cuando el anillo ya no está en la mano de Blaine.

"¿Qué pasó?" Kurt le pregunta después de que lo nota. Blaine solo se encoge de hombros

"Creo que fuimos demasiado rápido. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero… no fue lo correcto." Blaine piensa que eso tiene algo que ver con aquella caja de terciopelo todavía escondido en el armario, pero no le dirá eso. Kurt zumba, y toma un sorbo de su batido. El había llamado a Blaine esta vez para preguntarle si quería pasar el rato. Ya han pasado tres años, pero de alguna manera Blaine no puede decir que no. Piensa que probablemente podría tener cincuenta años, y si Kurt lo llama el todavía vendría corriendo. Así es como funciona. Así es como siempre van a funcionar.

Kurt está en silencio por un momento, y luego dice: "Tiendes a hacerlo siempre. Ir rápido con todo."

Es lo más cerca que han estado de hablar de ello.

"Así que si te hubiera esperado un año más, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora?" Pregunta Blaine. Kurt se encoge de hombros.

"No lo sé".

Blaine recuerda un encuentro casual en la biblioteca, sus largas noches en los dormitorios y en los edificios de apartamentos donde vivieron entre suaves toques y besos negociados, café, sexo y el olor embriagador del champú de Kurt. Recuerda ese año, Cuando vivían entre sabanas y susurros de "Te amo", antes de que esa caja de terciopelo hiciera áspero el terreno entre sus vidas.

"¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento?" Kurt pregunta, y Blaine lo considera por un momento, y luego dice que sí.

"Esta un poco desordenado" dice Kurt al abrir la puerta para mostrarle el interior a Blaine. Realmente no esta tan desordenado, sólo hay unas pocas tazas regadas alrededor de la habitación y una galleta a medio comer en una servilleta en la mesa de la cocina.

Se sientan juntos en el sofá y Kurt mira a Blaine y le dice: "Tal vez hubiéramos sido felices."

Blaine lo besa y aunque han pasado diez años, Kurt todavía responde de la misma manera.

Terminan entre las sábanas, con la ropa perdida en algún lugar a lo largo del camino hacia el dormitorio. Sudorosa piel contra piel, y Blaine esta bastante seguro de que ambos terminan llorando en algún momento entre el frotarse frenéticamente mientras sus manos intentan llegar a la mesita de noche, alcanzando el lubricante cuando sus manos comienzan a trabajar entre ellos.

"Tal vez hubiéramos sido felices.", susurra Kurt contra el cabello de Blaine, después de que terminan abrasados. Su voz es suave, arrastrando las palabras entre sueños, las mantas están enredadas alrededor de ellos, se siente el calor de la habitación. Blaine quiere levantarse a abrir una ventana, pero él no quiere dejar ir a Kurt ahora así que no lo hace. En su lugar besa la frente de Kurt.

"Tal vez si hubiese dicho que sí, habríamos sido felices", susurra Kurt y cuando Blaine baja la mirada hacia él sus ojos ya están cerrados. Blaine no sabe si esta dormido o no, pero ya no importa.

Por la mañana, están de acuerdo que fue un error.

"No podemos hacer esto de nuevo", Kurt dice, Blaine solo asiente con la cabeza y dice adiós.

* * *

**Diez**

La décima vez no se reúnen en absoluto, pero hay una caja al fin sacado del armario, todavía se siente suave y aterciopelada bajo sus pulgares.

* * *

**Once**

La undécima es la última vez. Kurt se aparece en la puerta de Blaine, sonrojado y mojado por la lluvia. "No fue un error", dice, y se funde contra el cuerpo de Blaine. Se rompe a llorar justo ahí, debajo de las manos de Blaine. Él lo besa y lo acomoda contra las almohadas, ahí le recuerda como lo amaba.

"Debería haber dicho que sí", repite Kurt una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Pregunta Blaine, goteando el lubricante sobre sus dedos y muñeca.

"Tenía miedo" Kurt jadea contra su oreja. "Estaba asustado y joven, y yo te amaba demasiado. Blaine, _por favor..._ "

_Blaine una vez le pregunta si quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, el anillo regresa a sus manos, una puerta se cierra de golpe y la próxima vez que se encontraron es gracias al yogurt una tarde de martes. _

Pero ahora el anillo esta listo para ser usado, escondido en su cajón de los calcetines, Kurt se aprieta contra él una vez más, se siente caliente y blando. Blaine recuerda.

"Estoy aquí" dice, y después de diez años finalmente es cierto.

...

**FIN**

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
